Characters
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ All information presented on this page is easily available In Character, and can be presumed known. Currently, the Daeva are Eminent, and the Ordo Dracul are Ascendant. City= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Ruling Council = __NOEDITSECTION__ Oona.jpg|'Raine Davis' Carthian Movement|link=Raine Davis Yoshiko.jpg|'Hierophant Yoshiko Kuwahara' Circle of the Crone|link=Yoshiko SteeleProfile.jpg|'Meister Tobias Steele' Invictus|link=Steele Ted3.jpg|'Father Ted Winslow' Lancea et Sanctum|link=Ted Winslow MykaSmall.png|'Scribe Myka Dunn' Ordo Dracul|link=Myka Dunn Praxis Harpy Sasha_09C.jpg|Charlotte Delacroix, Praxis Harpy|link=Charlotte - Prisci Council = __NOEDITSECTION__ - Inactive = __NOEDITSECTION__ A character is listed inactive if they have not roleplayed in two weeks or more. Inactive characters do not contribute to A&E bonuses, nor does their listed Status take A&E bonuses into account. Alice.jpg|'Alice Pine' Political, Invictus Mekhet, 1 laurel|link=Alice_Pine Nathaniel.jpg|'Nathaniel Delacour' Support, Invictus Daeva|link=Nathaniel Maxwell_square.jpg|'Maxwell Rook' Civilian, Invictus Daeva, Status 3|link=Maxwell Rook RobertAsSamuel.jpg|'Samuel Collins' Civilian Sanctified Mekhet|link=Samuel Collins Ad.jpg|'Leo Price' ?', Ordo Dracul Ventrue|link=Leo Price Em.jpg|'Emmalyn Williams ?', Carthian Mekhet|link=Emmalyn Williams Deacon4.jpg|'Deacon Harlowe ?', Carthian Gangrel|link=Deacon_Hawlowe Laura.jpg|'Maeve Saorise Circle of the Crone Caitiff, Deputy|link=Maeve Saorise Vincent.jpg|'Vincent Giovanni' Kylie SanGiovanni Casual|link=Vincent Giovanni Glenn.png|'Glenn Sierra' Casual, Unaligned Mekhet, 2 laurels|link=Glenn Sierra Roland.jpg|'Roland Eisenwinkel' Invictus Ventrue|link=Roland Katherine_square.jpg|'Katherine Lawrence' NPC, Unaligned Daeva, Herald, 4 laurels|link=Katherine Lawrence Sophie1.jpg|'Sophie Applebury' Unknown |link=Sophie Applebury Kadajbyattycaem2.jpg|'Casper Matius' Acolyte Nosferatu, Status 2, 3 laurels |link=Casper Matius Hope.jpg|'Hope Connors' Maxwell Rook |link=Hope Connors Sophia1.jpg|'Sophia Segreti' Acolyte Mekhet|link=Sophia Segreti Faith.jpg|'Faith Mathers' Casual, Sanctified Daeva|link=Faith Mathers Rudy.jpg|'Rudy Hughes' Sanctified Gangrel|link=Rudy Ivan.jpg|'Ivan Markov' Isrieal Romanov |link=Ivan Sarah.png|'Sarah Tully' Acolyte Daeva, Status 3|link=Sarah Tully - Departed / Deceased = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Fate yet unknown' Mikhail.jpg|'Mikhail Denirov' Retired to Obscurity|link=Mikhail Gus1.jpg|'Augustin Courtland' ???|link=Augustin Courtland Alicia1.jpg|'Alicia Vasquez' TFV???|link=Alicia Vasquez Iw7lwQD.jpg|'Elaine Ashley' TFV???|link=Elaine Ashley Portia.jpg|'Portia Milani' ???|link=Portia Milani 104016473.jpg|'Amy Quinn' Murdered in Wingrave|link=Amy Quinn Silence1.png|'Silence' ???, 2 laurels|link=Silence Caio.jpg|'Caio Hasath' ???, 2 laurels|link=Caio Hasath EWAN_McGregor_dec_2012.jpg|'Callum Hamilton' ???|link=Callum Hamilton Jessathree.jpg|'Jessa Winchester' ???|link=Jessa Winchester 936full-jonathan-kroppmann.jpg|'Simon Haight' ???|link=Simon Nikki_01.jpg|'Nikki Kennedy' ???|link=Nikki Bryce.jpg|'Bryci Adams' ??? (Emma?)|link=Bryci Ryuu_1.png|'Ryuu Tsukino' ???|link=Ryuu Tsukino Haet.jpg|'Haet Svirac' ???|link=Haet 'On trial' 'Dead (as in more dead than usual)' Sam Rockwell Dan Redker.jpeg|'Dan Redker' Set himself on fire|link=Dan Redker 14.jpg|'Zoe Killigrew' Torpored for fifty years, for Amaranth|link=Killigrew Jericho1.png|'Jericho Pierce' Torpored until the Absent Prince executes him|link=Jericho Pierce Alana.jpg|'Alana Loren' 12 September 2014: Suicided?|link=Alana Loren Emma1.jpg|'Emma Milani' 12 September 2014: Found stabbed in her apartment|link=Emma akane.jpg|'Akane Iroi' 4 September 2014: Killed by Task Force Valkyrie|link=Akane Tara_Lynn.jpg|'Seda Bathory' 3 September 2014: Assassinated by Task Force Valkyrie|link=Seda Bathory Ariel lovely.jpg|'Ariel Richards' 16 August 2014: Suicided?|link=Ariel Natalia5.jpg|'Natalia Neilson' 28 July 2014: Torpored, now missing|link=Natalia Eric Driscoll.jpg|'Eric Driscoll' 26 July 2014: Torpored in the GenuCorp raid, Status 4, 2 Laurels|link=Eric Driscoll Ben_Barnes.jpg|'Edward Grey' 5 July 2014: In torpor|link=Edward Grey Ivory1.jpg|'Ivory Bancroft' 1 July 2014: Kidnapped by GenuCorp and used as a test subject|link=Ivory Aileentwo.jpg|'Aileen Doyle' July 2014: Killed during gang warfare|link=Aileen Cam_anderson.jpg|'Cam Anderson' July 2014: Shot in the head by the Fiducci|link=Cameron Anderson Castle.jpg|'Victor Castle' 19 May 2014: Torpored|link=Firouz Wes_Studi.jpg|'Sir James Aaron' 24 April 2014: Suicided|link=James Aaron Lilith.png|'Lilith' April 2014: Diablerized by Jericho Pierce|link=Lilith Aoife01.jpg|'Aoife Rinne' Mid March: Killed by Hunters|link=Aoife Rinne SparrowHead.jpg|'Sparrow' Mid March: Killed by something?|link=Sparrow Matthias-Streitwieser-a.jpg|'Athanasius Michaelides' 1 March 2014: Killed by Isaiah Cartwright|link=Athanasius Daisy_07.jpg|'Anika St. Claire' Mid Feb 2014: Killed by Jaden Blackthorn of Amaranth|link=Anika Alexander.jpg|'Alexander Grey' Early Feb 2014: Killed by Jaden Blackthorn of Amaranth 'Departed' Gaia2.jpg|'Gaia Doyle' September 2014: Vanished a little before her regnant suicided|link=Gaia Timothy.jpg|'Timothy Karr' September 2014: Left town with Aikiko|link=Timothy Karr Isaiah concerned.jpg|'Isaiah Cartwright' September 2014: Castle One Arcology went on lockdown|link=Isaiah Cartwright Katie Kirk.jpg|'Katie Kirk' September 2014: Abducted by Task Force Valkyrie Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|'Sam Richardson' September 2014: Vanished forever Caterina_Murino.jpg|'Katya Grey' September 2014: Vanished forever No-picture.jpg|'Vadim Markov' July 2014: Turned into NPC retainer|link=Vadim Anastasia.jpg|'Anastasia Markov' July 2014: Turned into NPC retainer|link=Anastasia Julius-Bjornsson.png|'Yarislav Gregorivich' June 2014: Gang left the city|link=Yarislav Gregorivich No-picture.jpg|'Wrench Davis' June 2014: Gang left the city|link=Wrench Nova.png|'Nova Alvarez' June 2014: Gang left the city|link=Nova Alvarez 300.Weaton.Will.082409.jpg|'James Adams' DATE - Shut out by the quarantine|link=James Adams Milena6.jpg|'Milena Jesenka' DATE - REASON|link=Milena Diana.jpg|'Diana Black' DATE - REASON|link=Diana Black Sierra1.jpg|'Sierra Hadley' DATE - REASON|link=Sierra Theron.jpg|'Theron Sandoval' DATE - REASON|link=Theron Sandoval Sashana2.jpg|'Sashana Dorinall' Late Feb: Was taken to safety by Amy Quinn|link=Sashana Dorinall Thomas.jpg|'Thomas Eupraxus' Early Feb 2014: Continued on to Boston|link=Thomas Eupraxus W2k8455l9l.jpg|'Lloyd Araujo' Late Aug 2014: Left town|link=Lloyd Lemmy.jpg|'Lemmy Hazard' DATE - REASON|link=Lemmy Hazard Alexandra.jpg|'Alexandra Sharpe' Late Jan 2014: Returned to Baltimore|link=Alexandra Sharpe Richard.png|'Richard Borden' Late Jan 2014: Finishing up business in home city|link=Richard Borden - FAQ = __NOEDITSECTION__ * City Status can be changed by the Prince, the Harpies, and the Keeper of Elysium. Click here to see the timeline of City Status Changes. * Currently, the Daeva are Eminent, and the Ordo Dracul are Ascendant. Members of these groups receive +1 effective City Status (see effective City Status below the character pictures), and are held to the standards of that status. The Nosferatu and the Unaligned are rivaling. * See Politics for more about City Status, and Political Structure for information about the Ruling Council. }} |-|Carthians= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / Losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ Gaining Status • Regular attendance of Carthian gatherings; active participation in Carthian activities; helping a brother out when he's low; comporting oneself in a way as to make the Carthian Movement look good to outsiders. •• Respecting the individual rights and beliefs of other Carthians, even when they're as crazy as a box of hair; promoting loyalty within the Revolution; reliably offering to help out when other Carthians are in need without requiring prestation; helping other Carthians keep up with the modern world. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles that stand in the way of the covenant; serving the Movement significantly above and beyond the expected; setting up a Carthian Experiment to test one's beliefs. •••• Defining an overall goal for the covenant and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Movement; having personal experience of a failed experiment. ••••• Acting to position the Movement to achieve ascendancy, or to enact domain-wide change. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Carthian of equal standing; failing to respect the individual rights of other Carthians. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Carthian of equal or higher standing; displaying an inability to set differences aside to work on a collective problem. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming another Carthian; unintentionally betraying a secret of the Movement; refusing to admit to screwing up. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Carthian; unintentionally destroying a covenant member; dramatically failing to keep up with the times. • Deliberately betraying or destroying another Carthian; deliberately betraying a covenant secret; continually refusing to help out other Carthians or otherwise contribute to the Movement. }} |-|Circle= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Gaining Status' ••••• Acting to position the covenant to achieve eminence or ascendancy; learning at least 15 dots of Crúac Themes. •••• Defining an overall goal for the covenant and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the covenant; maintaining multiple ghouls; creating one's own Bloodline; destroying a Kindred enemy of the Circle in combat. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles in ways that advance the goals of the Circle; serving the covenant significantly above and beyond the expected; learning at least 10 dots of Crúac themes; siring a childe; entering into a mutual and willing Vinculum with a fellow Acolyte lover; maintenance of a mandragora garden and sharing its fruits with fellow Acolytes; destroying a non-Kindred enemy of the Circle in combat. •• Recognizing covenant leaders and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among fellow members of the covenant; maintaining a ghoul; learning at least 5 dots of Crúac Themes; joining a Bloodline; fulfilling one's Requiem roll appropriately (e.g., Foolish deception, Scarlet ambition, Motherly advice, Hermetic wisdom, etc). • Regular attendance at Circle gatherings; active participation in regular Circle activities. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to or giving bad information to a covenant member of equal standing; giving or teaching something valuable without payment or the expectation thereof; maintaining Humanity lower than 4 or higher than 6 for more than a month. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to or giving bad information to an Acolyte of equal or higher standing; refusing to feed from humans for moral reasons; refusing to teach a Discipline or Devotion (including Bloodline Devotions) to a fellow Acolyte when offered fair payment; having no ghouls. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming another Acolyte; unintentionally betraying a covenant secret; expressing the belief, even in passing, that vampires are unnatural. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Acolyte; unintentionally destroying another Acolyte; calling oneself a Crone instead of an Acolyte. • Deliberately betraying or destroying another Acolyte; deliberately betraying a Circle secret; teaching Crúac to an outsider. }} |-|Invictus= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Gaining Status' • Regular attendance of Invictus gatherings; active participation in Invictus activities; assuming a needed function within the covenant. •• Recognizing Invictus leaders and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among the Unconquered; serving one's function reliably. An Invictus MUST have at least one active Oath to be awarded this status. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles that stand in the way of the covenant; serving the Invictus significantly above and beyond the expected. •••• Defining an overall goal for the covenant and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Establishment. ••••• Acting to position the Invictus to achieve ascendancy. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Invictus of equal standing. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Invictus of equal or higher standing. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming another Invictus; unintentionally betraying an Invictus secret. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Invictus; unintentionally destroying a covenant member. • Deliberately betraying or destroying another Invictus; deliberately betraying a covenant secret. }} |-|Lancea= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / Losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ Gaining Status ••••• Acting to position the covenant to achieve eminence or ascendancy; conversion of more than 10 vampires to the faith; actively denying payment, on a regular basis, for teaching Theban Sorcery to members of the Church. •••• Defining an overall goal for the Lancea et Sanctum and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the covenant; conversion of more than 5 vampires to the faith; refusal to deny the faith even under extreme duress; regularly teaching Theban Sorcery to members of the Lance without asking for compensation; regularly and actively covering up the Masquerade breaches of other Sanctified without asking for compensation. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles in ways that advance God's Plan; serving the Church significantly above and beyond the expected; learning at least three of the dead languages listed below; regularly using Theban Sorcery to the benefit of Lance members without asking for compensation; conversion of multiple vampires to the faith; apologia; regularly and actively covering up the Masquerade breaches of other members of the Lance; making sacrifices to honor a sacred vow, such as turning down administration of a wealthy area when you have taken a vow of poverty. •• Recognizing covenant leaders and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among fellow members of the faith; being granted the Dark Miracles; learning a dead language appropriate to the Lance (Aramaic, Coptic, Koine, Hebrew, or Latin); conversion of another vampire to the faith; public evangelism; freely and openly sharing one's Library Merit(s) with fellow members of the Lancea et Sanctum; polemicism; taking a sacred vow, such as a vow of poverty. • Regular attendance at and participation in Mass and the Holy Office. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to or giving bad information to a Sanctified of equal standing; long-term association with any mortal non-religious organization. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to or giving bad information to a Lance member of equal or higher standing; not being Anointed (effectively, only priests may have Status 4+); holding Status greater than 2 in any non-religious mortal organization; Embracing a child without permission of a bishop or a miraculous sign; being an ancilla; failure to cover up a Masquerade breach caused by another member of the faith. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming a Lance member; unintentionally betraying a Lance secret; denial of the divinity of Jesus Christ; simony; expressing the belief that non-Priests can receive revelations from God or deliver the sacraments; maintaining Allies greater than 2 in any non-religious mortal organization; being a neonate; failing to wear appropriate sacramental clothing at religious functions; failing to freely share your Library Merit(s) with other members of the Lance if you are a Lorekeeper. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Sanctified; unintentionally destroying a covenantmate; denial of the Symbolum Monachum; sacrilege; expressing belief in other deities than God; Embracing a childe without inducting them into the faith; having a romantic relationship with another vampire; failing to cover up a personally-caused Masquerade breach. • Deliberately betraying or destroying another Sanctified; deliberately betraying a covenant secret; denying the existence or power of God; diablerie. }} |-|Ordo= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Gaining Status' • Regular attendance of Order gatherings; promoting loyalty among the Order; obeying the orders of higher-status Dragons; finding a Mentor. •• Recognizing Order leaders and obeying their edicts; aiding superiors in their progress toward Transcendence; learning a Coil. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles that stand in the way of the covenant; serving the Ordo Dracul significantly above and beyond the expected; knowing two or more Coils. •••• Defining an overall goal for the covenant and organizing members to achieve it; putting the resources of a separate group at the Order's disposal; contributing new knowledge to the Order such as designing a new Scale; guarding a Wyrm's Nest; having a student achieve success; risking personal destruction to protect the Order, its members, or its secrets; becoming Sworn; mastering a Mystery. ••••• Acting to position the Ordo Dracul to achieve ascendancy; conquering a new Wyrm's Nest; contributing significant new knowledge to the Order such as discovering a new Mystery; performing one's Sworn function admirably and well over a period of time; having a student master a Mystery; achieving Transcendence. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to a Dragon of equal standing; having a disadvantageous Path of Fate; being Unsworn; knowing less than five Coils. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to a Dragon of equal or higher standing; allowing a non-Dragon to abuse, molest, or otherwise take advantage of a Slave. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming another Dragon or their work; disobeying a Sworn acting within their purview. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Dragon; deliberately sabotaging another Dragon's research; unintentionally destroying a covenant member; lying about what progress you have made toward the Great Work. • Deliberately betraying or destroying a higher-ranked Dragon; deliberately betraying a covenant secret such as teaching a Coil to someone outside the covenant; subjugating one's soul to an angel, demon, or other entity. }} ~~~~~~ |-|Unaligned= __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Daeva= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Gaining Status' • Active participation in the Daeva community; regular attendance of Serpent gatherings. •• Recognizing the Priscus and Whip and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among fellow Serpents. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles in ways that advance the goals of the Clan; serving the Daeva significantly above and beyond the expected. •••• Defining an overall goal for the Clan and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Clan. ••••• Acting to position the Daeva to achieve eminence. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to or giving bad information to a clan member of equal standing. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to and giving bad information to a clan member of equal or higher standard. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying, or otherwise directly harming another Daeva; unintentionally betraying a clan secret. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming a clan member; unintentionally destroying a clan member. • Deliberately betraying or destroying a clan member; deliberately betraying a clan secret. }} |-|Gangrel= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Gaining Status' • Active participation in the Gangrel community; regular attendance of Savage gatherings. •• Recognizing the Priscus and Whip and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among fellow Gangrel. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles in ways that advance the goals of the Clan; serving the Gangrel significantly above and beyond the expected. •••• Defining an overall goal for the Clan and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Clan. ••••• Acting to position the Gangrel to achieve eminence. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to or giving bad information to a clan member of equal standing. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to and giving bad information to a clan member of equal or higher standard. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying, or otherwise directly harming another Gangrel; unintentionally betraying a clan secret. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming a clan member; unintentionally destroying a clan member. • Deliberately betraying or destroying a clan member; deliberately betraying a clan secret. }} |-|Mekhet= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Gaining Status' • Active participation in the Mekhet community; regular attendance of Shadow gatherings. •• Recognizing the Priscus and Whip and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among fellow Shadows; providing information to the Clan. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles in ways that advance the goals of the Clan; serving the Mekhet significantly above and beyond the expected; solving mysteries; revealing the secrets of the Clan's enemies. •••• Defining an overall goal for the Clan and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Clan. ••••• Acting to position the Mekhet to achieve eminence. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to or giving bad information to a clan member of equal standing. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to and giving bad information to a clan member of equal or higher standard; pursuing one's goals in a sloppy and inelegant manner. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying, or otherwise directly harming another Mekhet; unintentionally betraying a clan secret; drawing unnecessary negative attention oneself or a clanmate. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming a clan member; deliberately exploiting a clan member's unique bane; unintentionally destroying a clan member. • Deliberately betraying or destroying a clan member; deliberately betraying a clan secret. }} |-|Nos= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Gaining Status' • Active participation in the Haunt community; regular attendance of Nosferatu gatherings; suffering under the Nosferatu Curse. •• Recognizing the Priscus and Whip and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among fellow Haunts; contributing to the Necropolis. ••• Serving the Nosferatu significantly above and beyond the expected; going out of your way to ameliorate the impact of another Haunt's Curse within the city. •••• Defining an overall goal for the Clan and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Clan. ••••• Acting to position the Nosferatu to achieve eminence. 'Losing Status' ••••• Maintaining a Haven above ground; allowing another Nosferatu to come to harm within your city. •••• Pretending to be or passing as human; spreading misinformation among the Nosferatu; deliberately disrespecting or lying to a Haunt of equal or higher standing. ••• Mocking another's Curse, or creating situations to exclude another because of their Curse; unintentionally stealing from, betraying, or otherwise directly harming another Nosferatu; not contributing to the Necropolis; not standing in unity with the Clan. •• Causing damage to the Necropolis; deliberately stealing from, betraying, or bringing violence against another Nosferatu; entering another Nosferatu's Sepulcher without invitation; refusing to participate in important clan matters. • Bringing violence to any Nosferatu within the Necropolis; bringing any non-bloodbound Kindred or mortal into the Necropolis and allowing them to leave alive and unbound; destroying another Nosferatu, intentionally or unintentionally. }} |-|Ventrue= __NOEDITSECTION__ - Gaining / losing Status = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Gaining Status' • Active participation in the Ventrue community; regular attendance of Ventrue gatherings. •• Recognizing the Priscus and Whip and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among fellow Lords. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles in ways that advance the goals of the Clan; serving the Ventrue significantly above and beyond the expected. •••• Defining an overall goal for the Clan and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Clan. ••••• Acting to position the Ventrue to achieve eminence. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to or giving bad information to a clan member of equal standing. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to and giving bad information to a clan member of equal or higher standard. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying, or otherwise directly harming another Ventrue; unintentionally betraying a clan secret. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming a clan member; unintentionally destroying a clan member. • Deliberately betraying or destroying a clan member; deliberately betraying a clan secret. }} Category:Kindred Category:City Status Category:IC Information